We Will Always Be Together
by Desert Rose 111
Summary: Kyoya is Hikaru's secret crush. Hikaru is Kyoya's secret crush. But what will happen if two new students are transferred to the school. Will their life be changed? Will they confess their love? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story. As English is my second language there can be some mistakes, so forgive me for my mistakes...**

* * *

"There he goes. Oh he is too beautiful. Look at those eyes he has! Oh those scars..." Hikaru was thinking this looking at Kyoya and didn't hear the bell ring.

"Aw... I have to go to my classroom," she thought and hurried to the classroom.

Now it is the time for history class which she hates. Class started but she wasn't paying any attention. She was staring at her secret crush 'Kyoya Tategami'. But it was her bad luck that the teacher noticed that.

"Ms Hasama, will you stand up please?" the teacher asked.

Hikaru had no other option except standing. She stood up and the teacher asked, ''Can you say what i am teaching?''

"History, sir, '' Hikaru replied quickly.

The whole class burst into laughter. "Silence!" the teacher yelled and the whole class went quiet.

"Ms Hasama, we all know this is history class. Exactly which chapter am I teaching?" asked the teacher.

"Hmm..." Hikaru couldn't give the answer.

"I am sorry Hikaru but you have to go to detention today," said the teacher.

"Wait, what?" Hikaru said in shock.

"Yes, you heard absolutely right.''

"Ok," Hikaru replied slowly.

In the meantime, Kyoya was staring at Hikaru to understand what actually happened. But he couldn't understand anything. But one thing he understood, he wasn't feeling good. He was feeling too sad. "But why?'' He felt for Hikaru. He really grew some feelings towards Hikaru. He was thinking this and the bell rang.

Hikaru was ready for detention. She went to the detention class. She wasn't feeling good. This is the first time she'd gotten detention. She went inside and saw other people were inside the class. She heard somebody say, "Hey guys, look who is here. It's Hikaru, the good girl." She looked at the person and found it was Selen. She didn't like the girl a little bit.

"So Hikaru why you got detention?" Selen asked.

"It's none of your business," Hikaru said.

The teacher came and handed down some work to everyone.

Meanwhile, Kyoya had decided to stay as long as Hikaru will. He saw that Sophie was coming towards him.

"Oh my God, why she is coming to me?'' Kyoya thought.

''Hey Kyoya," Sophie said.

"What do you want," Kyoya asked her to his displeasure.

"Why are you talking to me like this?''

''I said, what do you want?'' Kyoya shouted.

"Oh, I was wondering if you would come to my house today?" she asked.

''For what?'' Kyoya asked in confusion.

''Didn't you hear? I am hosting a party in my house today and you have to come."

"Ok, I will try," he said.

"Not try, you _have_ to come. I have to go, bye.''

"Finally, she's gone. What is Hikaru doing?" He sat under a tree from where he could see Hikaru working.

She felt someone was watching her, so she looked around and saw that Kyoya was looking at her. "Oh my God, what is he doing here and why is he watching me?'' Hikaru thought.

She realised that she was feeling neither sad nor lonely and the teacher permitted her to leave. When Hikaru came out from detention, Kyoya saw that she was going so he came out from school and went after her. He saw that she was passing the road, and suddenly she saw some friends and started talking with them. All of a sudden, his phone rang.

"Hello, who is it?" Kyoya asked.

"Hello Kyoya, it's Nile. You need to come to the city hospital!"

"Wait, what happened?" Kyoya asked anxiously.

"Just come, hurry!" Nile said.

''Ok, I am coming." After saying this, he started for his destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya hurried to the hospital. As soon as he reached there, Nile came out. ''Oh, Kyoya you are here," Nile said.

"Nile, what happened? Why did you call me all of a sudden? Is everything alright?'' Kyoya asked.

"No, Benkei..." Nile wanted to say something but Kyoya interrupted.

"What happened to Benkei? Tell me, don't be quiet," Kyoya asked eagerly.

"He... he had an accident," Nile replied.

''What? But how?" Kyoya asked in shock.

"A car pushed him in the street. Don't worry, the doctor said he will be alright."

''Can I see him now?" Kyoya said.

"First, we have to talk with the doctor.''

"OK.''

**30 minutes later**

"Benkei, are you feeling ok?'' Kyoya asked.

"Yep, I just have a little headache."

"I am glad to hear that. I was so worried. Did you see who was in the car?" Kyoya asked Benkei.

"But Kyoya, it was an accident. How could Benkei see who was in the car?" Nile said.

"Wait, Nile. I saw who was in the car,'' Benkei said.

"What? Who?" Nile asked.

"It was Julian...'' Benkei said.

"I knew it,'' Kyoya said.

"Knew what, Kyoya?" Nile asked in confusion.

"Julian is taking his revenge!" Kyoya said in a mysterious voice.

"Julian was defeated by you in the last school tournament. Are you saying that's the reason for the accident?"

''Yeah, but why Benkei? He is angry with me. He could have done that to me, so why did he do that to Benkei?" Kyoya said.

"Benkei is your friend, that's why," Nile said.

"Yeah, that's possible... I'm not gonna spare him. I have to talk with him." By saying this he was going to talk with Julian.

"Wait, where are you going?" Nile asked to Kyoya.

"I have something to deal with. Julian," Kyoya said.

"Wait, I am coming with you," Nile said.

''No need for that, I can take care of myself!" Kyoya said.

"But Kyoya, you might need help!" Nile said.

"Yes, Nile is right. Take him with you," Benkei said.

"Hey Benkei, we are going. Take care" Nile said.

"You too, guys. Take care," Benkei said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikaru was in her house and she was helping her mother in the kitchen.

"So, how was school?" She asked Hikaru.

''Bad, very bad,'' Hikaru replied in a sad tone.

Mrs. Hasama couldn't believe her ears.

''Did Hikaru just say that?'' she thought.

"What happened, Hikaru? Why are you looking so gloomy?'' Mrs. Hasama asked Hikaru in a worried tone.

"Nothing,'' Hikaru replied.

"Oh come on, tell me."

"I said nothing happened, Mom."

"If you don't wanna tell, that's okay. I just wanted to help!" sighed Mrs. Hasama.

Hikaru understood that she hurt her mom. "I am sorry Mom. I am very much sorry but I can't tell you the reason." Hikaru mumbled.

"Ok, Hikaru. I am going to the market. Take care of the house," Mrs. Hasama said.

"Ok."

Then she sat on the sofa and was watching her phone when she saw that it was Mei-Mei calling.

"Hi Mei-Mei.''

"Hi Hikaru. I just called you to know if you will go to the party today," Mei-Mei said.

"What party?" Hikaru asked as she didn't know.

"Wait, you don't know about the party?'' Mei-Mei asked in a shocked tone.

"No, I don't. Will you please tell me who is throwing the party?'' Hikaru asked.

"Oh, Sophie is hosting a party and she invited all the students of our grade. Will you go?" Mei-Mei asked impatiently.

''No, I am thinking about staying home and reading,'' Hikaru said.

"Oh that's too bad. All of us will be there, even Kyoya..."

''What? Kyoya is also going?''

"Yeah, I heard Sophie talking with him."

"Hey, Mei-Mei. I was thinking that I can finish my study later. I will go with you," Hikaru said.

"Ok, be prepared. I will come to your house at 7.00 p.m to pick you up."

"Ok, bye."

"Kyoya is coming, will I wear? I have to make things ready." By saying this she hurried to her bedroom.

She opened her closet to choose a dress, but she didn't like anything.

"There's nothing good to wear, what will i do?" Then, she remembered about Mrs. Ronald.

"I shall go to her shop. I will definitely find something to wear there,'' she said, and she locked the door of her house and went to Mrs. Ronald's shop.

**At Mrs. Ronald's shop**

"Hello Mrs. Ronald."

"Oh Hikaru, how are you? You came to the shop after a long time."

''Actually, I need something to wear as I'm going to a party," Hikaru said.

"Let me see ...What about this? She showed Hikaru a white dress, but Hikaru didn't like that dress.

"No, Mrs. Ronald, a dress won't look good on me," Hikaru said.

Suddenly, Hikaru saw that Mrs. Ronald was smiling like she had a treasure.

"Hey, Hikaru, what do you think about this dress?" By saying this she showed Hikaru a beautiful blue dress.

Hikaru couldn't get her eyes off from the dress. It was beautiful.

"Wow, Mrs. Ronald, it is beautiful. But I'm afraid I don't have that much money to buy it.''

"Hikaru...you don't have to buy it. It's been in my closet for many years. I just wore it once, and it deserves a night out,'' Mrs. Ronald said.

"That's really great Mrs. Ronald but I can't wear it, it is your dress," Hikaru said.

"Yes you can. Take this and you are gonna be late for the party."

"Oh Mrs. Ronald, you are the best.'' By saying that, Hikaru hurried to her house.

When she reached there, she saw her mother was sitting in front of the house and was looking so angry.

''Oh my God! I forgot about the house. I'm late, what will I do now?'' Hikaru was much very afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru saw that her mother was sitting in front of the door.

"Hikaru, where did you go?" Mrs. Hasama asked.

Hikaru didn't give a reply.

"Hikaru, I asked you something."

"I was at Mrs. Ronald's shop, mom," Hikaru replied slowly.

"At Mrs. Ronald's shop? For what?"Mrs. Hasama asked.

"I went there to pick up a dress," Hikaru replied.

"A dress? Why?"

"I'm going to a party."

"Who's party?"

"Sophie is throwing a party."

"Sophie? But you didn't tell me that you will go to a party."

"Yeah I forgot to tell you…"

"Hikaru, do you have any idea how long I've been sitting here waiting for you?"

Hikaru stayed quiet.

"I have been sitting here for one and a half hours!"

"What?" Hikaru was shocked to hear that. She looked at her wrist watch and saw that the time was 06.15 pm. She didn't have any idea how quickly the time had passed.

"I am sorry mom. I don't know how quickly the time passed. Forgive me," Hikaru said.

"Not everything can be solved by saying sorry. Hikaru, I am extremely angry with you at the moment. You can't go to the party."

"Wait, what?"Hikaru said in a shock.

"You heard me. You can't go to the party. This is your punishment."

"Mom, you can't do this to me! I have to go to that party because Ky..." Hikaru stopped quickly.

"I don't want to hear anything. Go to your room. **NOW**."

Hikaru ran to her room and locked the door. She was crying, hiding her face in a pillow.

"How can mom do this to me? She has no idea how badly I want this."

* * *

Kyoya and Nile were walking in the street.

"Kyoya, where will we go? Where will we find Julian?" Nile asked but Kyoya didn't answer.

"Kyoya! I am asking you something."

"I know where he will be. Come with me."

'Ok, that's strange' Nile thought. Then he followed Kyoya. They came to a place where there were old houses and old tress.

"What is this place?" Nile said as he looked around.

"Julian and his gang have a club here, "Kyoya replied.

"Here?! But this place sucks," Nile said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, here."

Then they came to an old two storied building. There were two boys standing in front of that building.

"Come on, Nile," Kyoya said going to the building.

"Excuse me. What are you doing here?" One of them asked Kyoya.

"I don't need tell that to you," Kyoya replied.

"Yes you do. Why did you come here?"

"We came here to talk with Julian," Nile replied.

"For what?"

"That's none of your business."

"But it's not good for you to enter."

"Why? What will happen?" Kyoya asked.

"You wanna know what will happen? Fine, I will show you."

By saying that, the two boys were about to beat Kyoya. Then suddenly, a voice said, "What is going on here?"


End file.
